


Perfectly Respectable Ears

by KBBearen (KDRBear)



Series: I'm All Ears [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensitive hobbit ears, adorkable Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDRBear/pseuds/KBBearen
Summary: Sequel to Quietly, My Burglar.Thorin gets back to their rooms after tea time and wishes to follow up with his offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why are summaries so hard?  
> A sequel because my BFF was asking for it.  
> And now I understand why other author complain about characters having a mind of their own.  
> If any additional tags are needed, please let me know.

Thorin set his crown on its pillow just inside the door, next to its match in Bilbo’s circlet. He grinned as he knew his husband was home. He had crafted it specifically for Bilbo, other consorts’ circlets were simply too large for a hobbit, and Bilbo wore it with pride not for the title it represented, but because it came from Thorin’s hands. Still, crowns and circlets did not belong in their apartment; here they were simply husbands.

  
It was then that Bilbo came around the corner from the kitchen, catching his husband fixated on their crowns with a soppy sort of grin on his face, Mahal knew why. “Thorin, I didn’t know you’d be home so early or I would have saved you tea! Here,” he called as he started bustling back towards the kitchenette, “I was saving these biscuits for after supper, but you can have them now. I can start the water boiling and it’ll be just a tick...”

  
Thorin shook himself from his revery. “It’s fine, Ghivashel, save your biscuits; I shall not waste away before dinner.” He pulled his boots off before entering the apartment proper and following into the kitchen. “Then again, perhaps I could do with a different sweet treat,” he teased as he pulled Bilbo in for a soft kiss.

  
“Hm, yes, I suppose I have a few of those to spare, and have some left for this evening, too,” Bilbo grinned at his husband, giving him several more light pecks to the lips.  
They stood that way for a moment, another soft comfort in each other’s arms, before Thorin broke the silence. “Bilbo, it was not my intention to embarrass you this afternoon.” His eyes held an honest remorse.

  
Bilbo sighed and leaned back in Thorin’s arms. “I know that, Thorin. It still doesn’t make it any less so. Perhaps I should bake Balin some biscuits to apologize. Lucky it was him and not any of those blasted Guild Masters I’ve been working with all week!”

  
Thorin tried to hide his grin; it wasn’t luck that had stationed Balin in that hallway to turn away any nobles seeking audience with the consort.

  
Misinterpreting Thorin’s grin, Bilbo smacked him on the arm. “Thorin, it’s not funny! I have to work with these people!”

  
“My apologies,” Thorin murmured, pulling Bilbo back against his chest. “In fact,” he added, leaning to whisper in his ear, “I would endeavor to make it up to you right now. In the privacy of our rooms.” He practically purred that last part, causing Bilbo to shiver.

  
“Can’t keep your hands off of me, more like,” Bilbo grumbled. But they were in private this time, so there really was no harm in indulging in one of Thorin’s moods. Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Bilbo pulled away from his husband.

  
But Thorin pulled him to his chest once again, nuzzling his right ear and then licking a stripe up the shell of it.

  
“Thorin!” Bilbo gasped, “Can’t we make it to the bedroom first?”

  
“Hm, but you’re here now,” he sighed, breathing heavily over the damp skin before peppering the length with whiskery kisses.

  
Bilbo pulled away again, knowing that Thorin let him go easily, as was part of this game of his. Straightening his waistcoat (and really, what was the point if it would be thrown off in the next five minutes?), Bilbo replied with mythril in his voice. “Thorin. Bedroom. Now.”

  
Who was he to deny such a soft, yet commanding little thing? “Yes, your Highness,” Thorin teased as he followed his husband’s order. He stripped down to just his undershirt and pants and then kneeled by the hearth to tend the fire and give his Hobbit time to prepare as well.

  
By the time he had the fire nicely roaring, Bilbo had hung up his waistcoat and shirt, folded his trousers, and sat on their bed in only his undergarments, those hazel eyes burning, setting Thorin’s skin alight. “Thorin, dear, the fire is fine,” he called from the dark fur cover, his voice more inviting still than the soft bed.

  
“Only because I stoked it,” he replied, striding over to his husband and joining him. “Wouldn’t want you to get a chill,” he grinned and started unbuttoning Bilbo’s undershirt, revealing the smooth, hairless chest, running his rough hands over his sides as he pushed the garment from Bilbo’s shoulders.

  
Bilbo helped him out of his own underclothes and ran his hands through Thorin’s dark hair. “I’m sure you could keep me warm on your own,” Bilbo practically purred. “But what did you have in mind?”

  
Thorin knelt over him as he freed Bilbo’s interested member from its cloth prison. “To keep my word, from this afternoon. That I may undo you by your ears alone.” And he could feel his own ears heating from embarrassment. It was an odd plan, and he truly hadn’t meant it when he had spoken this afternoon, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to see his consort brought to pleasure without their more traditional means.

  
“Thorin?” Bilbo cupped his chin, tilting his head and forcing him to look up and see his blush. “Thorin, dear. If that’s what you want, we may try.” And Bilbo would try many things to banish that embarrassment, that uncertainty if he was allowed such personal desires, and to see his husband’s eyes light up.

  
As Thorin crawled up over him before collapsing flush against his side, Bilbo did try to temper his excitement. “We can try, but I really don’t think it’s possible, my ears aren’t that sensitive.”

  
“They’re plenty sensitive. Hard to believe that a Hobbit would be so lewd as to show off such an erogenous zone to all and sundry.”

  
“My ears are perfectly respectable, thank you-ooh!”

  
Thorin grinned and nipped his Hobbit’s earlobe again. “Very respectable.” He licked a stripe up the rim of his right ear, causing Bilbo to near keen as Thorin drew a calloused digit down his left ear. “Âzyungâl,” he rumbled and watched as a shiver traveled down Bilbo’s body and his erect cock bobbed in interest.

  
And so Thorin worked his husband into a state, nibbling, sucking, and licking his ear on one side and pinching, stroking, and tugging on the other. All the while, he whispered his love, low and rumbling thunder that sent shockwaves through Bilbo.

  
For his part, Bilbo squirmed and gasped and moaned, but he couldn’t find release. He tried turning, to rub his leaking erection against Thorin’s hot and heavy member, but the thick forearm resting across his chest (while the hand attached harassed his ear) held him firmly on his back.

  
“Thorin,” he gasped. “Thorin! Please! I need- ah!- I need...more!”

  
“How beautiful you are like this, what sweet sounds you make for me,” Thorin breathed hot against his ear, pinching the tip of his other.

  
Bilbo’s sigh turned into a whimper, but this wasn’t enough, he’d take this into his own hands. Before he could give himself more than a single stroke, both his wrists were encompassed in one of Thorin’s hands and brought above his head. “Thorin!” he whined.

  
“By your ears, my Little Lover, by your ears, we agreed,” Thorin whispered, his voice becoming even more gravelly.

  
“But I need more!” Bilbo cried. “Please, I need to come!”

  
“You’re doing so wonderfully, Bilbo,” Thorin insisted, giving Bilbo a sharp nip just shy of the tip. When Bilbo thrashed against him, Thorin repeated the action and followed with a pinch to his other. Bilbo’s thrashing rubbed his plump thigh against Thorin’s aching member. “You like that?” Another nip and pinch. “I could pierce you. Put in a gold ring. A mithril ring,” he spoke between bites and soothing licks. “You would feel me at all times, how I bring you to orgasm by your ears. The ring would sway as you turn your head in council, and then all you would think about is my mouth on you. All would see what a wanton creature you are, how you stiffen so eagerly for me.”

  
“Thorin…” Bilbo’s voice was weak as he shivered, his eyes glassy, overwhelmed, almost begging.

  
“Come for me, Bilbo.”

  
And he did, shaking and arching in Thorin’s hold as white stripes spurted across his belly and chest.

  
Thorin released Bilbo’s arms, looking down on his thoroughly debauched lover, (and as much as he had squirmed against him), Thorin only needed a couple pulls until he added his mess across Bilbo’s stomach.

  
He regained his breath as Bilbo was still panting, so giving him a quick kiss to his forehead, Thorin retrieved a damp rag and cleaned them both. Tossing it to deal with later, he tucked them both under the furs and pulled Bilbo against his chest.

  
After a moment, Bilbo spoke against his chest. “We’ll need dinner delivered tonight.”

  
“Of course.”


End file.
